Yue's Teddy Bear
by Immortal-Skydragons
Summary: May: Why did Kero-Berous take Yue's teddy bear? One thing leads to another. Can Clow Reed keep the peace between Yue and Kero-Berous?


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or Carcaptor Sakura.  
  
May: This story is based on Cardcaptors.   
  
Yue's Teddy Bear  
  
"Kero-Berous, give me back my teddy bear!" Yue shouted as he ran after Kero-Berous.  
  
"Not until you give me back my noise maker!" Kero-Berous replied as he ran with Yue's teddy bear in a bag around his neck.  
  
Clow Reed unaware of what was going on, walked around the corner.  
  
"Kero-Berous! Look out!" Yue yelled just as Kero-Berous ran into Clow Reed.  
  
"Clow Reed!" Yue said worried.  
  
"Master!" Kero-Berous called out.  
  
Yue reached out his hand and helped Clow Reed get up off of the ground.  
  
"Master, are you okay?" Kero-Berous asked.  
  
"Yes, Kero-Berous. Now what were you and Yue fighting over?" Clow Reed asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Kero-Berous stole my teddy bear and you know I can't sleep without it," Yue explained.  
  
"I only took it because you took my noise maker," Kero-Berous shot back.  
  
"It was so annoying," Yue said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kero-Berous, give Yue back his teddy bear," Clow Reed commanded.  
  
"As you wish," Kero-Berous mumbled, as he put his face in the bag.  
  
Kero-Berous pulled Yue's teddy bear out of the bag with his mouth and tossed it to Yue.  
  
"Now it's covered in guardian beast drool! This is worse than last week when you stole my bunny slippers!" Yue complained.  
  
"The only reason I took them was because you took the ketchup bottle," Kero-Berous said as he tried not to yell.  
  
"The ketchup bottle was nearly empty and it made the annoying sound!" Yue exclaimed.  
  
"Must I use the Silent card on you two, agian?" Clow Reed asked, holding the Silent Card in his hand.  
  
"That won't be necessary," Yue and Kero-Berous said together.  
  
"Yue put your teddy bear on the ground," Clow Reed said calmly.  
  
Yue put his teddy bear on the ground as he flung drool off of his hand. Clow Reed use the Bubble and Windy cards to wash and dry Yue's teddy bear.  
  
Clow Reed picked Yue's teddy bear off of the ground and handed it to him.  
  
"Oh, thank you Clow Reed," Yue said, with a smile.  
  
"I want my noise maker back!" Kero-Berous demanded.  
  
"Must I give it back?" Yue asked Clow Reed.  
  
Clow Reed nodded.   
  
"Very well," Yue said, as he sighed and reluctantly gave Kero-Berous back the noise maker.  
  
Clow Reed sighed, "Now apologize," he said.  
  
"Sorry," Yue and Kero-Berous said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, now please try to get along. You may go now," Clow Reed said.  
  
Yue rubbed his face against his teddy bear and went inside the house. Latter that day, Clow Reed realized they were out of ketchup and decided to go to the market.  
  
"Yue, where are you?" Clow Reed asked as he walked around the house looking for Yue. He walked into the living room and found Yue sleeping on the sofa with his teddy bear. Clow Reed smiled, took off his cloak and covered Yue with it. Clow Reed leaned down and kissed Yue on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Yue," Clow Reed wishpered as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Clow Reed?" Yue asked sleeply.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you," Clow Reed applogized.  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to the market. Do you want anything?"  
  
"Well, Kero-Berous used my hair brush and left his fur in it. May I have a new one?"  
  
"Sure, now go back to sleep."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yue closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Clow Reed said good bye to Kero-Berous and left. Kero-Berous was bored so he decided to make cup cakes. He tryed to be quite but all the noise he made woke up Yue.  
  
Yue walked into the kitchen with his teddy bear and sleeply said "Kero-Berous what are you doing?"  
  
"Look out Yue!" Kero-Berous yelled.  
  
Yue looked up just as a bag of flour fell off the self and hit him in the face. Yue brushed the flour from around his eyes. Kero-Berous burst into laughter. Yue looked down at his teddy bear, who was also covered in flour. Yue was furious.  
  
"Twice in one day you get my teddy bear dirty! That's it!" he shouted.  
  
Yue put his teddy bear on the kitchen counter and made silver diamonds form in his hand.  
  
"Wait, Yue, let's take this outside. Don't wanna demolish the house," Kero-Berous said.  
  
"Good point," Yue said as he followed Kero-Berous outside.  
  
Kero-Berous shot fire balls out of his mouth at Yue, while avoiding Yue's diamonds. Clow Reed came home and and saw Yue and Kero-Berous fighting. Clow Reed sighed.  
  
"Here we go again," he said. 


End file.
